poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is a script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story. Opening/Prologue film starts at Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen and his pals were hanging out *Lightning McQueen: I’ve got an admit. This is nice. *Dusty Crophopper: Couldn't put it better myself, McQueen. then, Hugo and Rita arrived *Rita: Guys! Guys! You won't believe what mission is in store for us next! *Hugo: We're going to the Toy Story World! *Guido: (speaking Italian) *Luigi: Bellisimo! Very exciting! *Lightning McQueen: I bet RC was my cousin. *Sally Carrera: You have a cousin? *Mater: I didn't knowed you had a cousin. *Rita: Me neither. *Lightning McQueen: It's true. *Hugo: Let's build a portal. a Portal was built and was ready *Lightning McQueen: Whoa! and Rita look at each other *Hugo: Ladies first? nods *Rita: Of course. *Hugo: Let's go, guys! *Mater: Right behind ya! *Dusty Crophopper: Racer coming through! *Fillmore: Way behind ya, man! *Chug: Wait for me! looks at Lightning *Finn McMissile: Come on! *Lightning McQueen: We're coming! Next stop, Toy Story world! the portal *Hugo: Whee! *Rita: Yay! *Mater: Whoo-hoo-hoo! struggles to keep his balance *Rita: Isn't this great?! *Dusty Crophopper: No, it is not! characters travel on In the Toy Story world/Playing with the toys/Enter Woody/Andy's Birthday party Andy Davis' bedroom, he is playing with his toys *One-Eyed Bart: Alright, everyone. This is a stick up. Don't anybody move! puts there hands in the air *One-Eyed Bart: Now, empty that safe. shakes coins out of a piggy bank *One-Eyed Bart: chuckles Money, money, money. the coins *Bo Peep: Stop it! Stop it, you mean old potato! *One-Eyed Bart: Quiet, Bo Peep. Or your sheep get run over. *Sheep: Help! Baa! Help us! *Bo Peep: Oh no, not my sheep! Somebody do something?! then, Andy picks up a cowboy and pulls the string in it's back *Woody: Reach for the sky! *One-Eyed Bart: Oh no, Sheriff Woody! *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) I'm here to stop you, One Eyed Bart! *One-Eyed Bart: Oh, how'd you know it was me? *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) Are you gonna come quietly? *One-Eyed Bart: You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built in force-field! *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) Well, I've brought my dinosaur who eats force-field dogs! dinosaur toy eats a Slinky Dog *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) You're going to jail, Bart. Say goodbye to your wife and tater tots. *Molly Davis: on Mr Potato Head and starts banging him on the side of her cot, causing most of his accessories to fall out picks up Woody *Andy Davis: You saved the day again, Woody. *Woody: You're my favorite deputy. title, Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story comes up as the song, "You've Got a Friend in Me" starts playing. Then Andy turns the boxes around *Andy Davis: Come on. Let's round up the cattle. uses a skipping rope as a lasso and lassoes one of the boxes. Andy kicks the box out of the way *Andy Davis: Roundup them up, Cowboy. puts Woody on a remote controled car and drives it into one of the boxes *Andy Davis: Yee-haw! up Woody Hey, cowboy! is seen on Andy's back *Andy Davis: Come on, Woody. slides the stairs' railing and flies into Andy's arms *Andy Davis: laughs sits on a chair and it spins around and around *Andy Davis: Whoa! chair stopped spinning when Andy saw Woody *Andy Davis: laughs launches Woody into the air *Andy Davis: Oh, wow! landed onto an edge of a couch *Andy Davis: Score! lay down on the couch as Andy walks over to his mother *Andy Davis: Wow, this stuff looks great, mom. *Mrs. Davis: Okay, birthday boy. *Andy Davis: We saw it at the store, I asked you for it! is very excited about his special *Mrs Davis: One, two- Four. Yeah, I think that's gonna be enough. *Andy Davis: Can we leave this up until we move? *Mrs. Davis: Sure, we can leave it. *Andy Davis: Yeah. *Mrs. Davis: Now go get Molly. Your friends are going to be here any minute. *Andy Davis: Okay. up Woody It's party time, Woody! Yee-haw! hurries upstairs to his room *Molly Davis: as she still bangs Mr Potato Head on the side of her cot *Andy Davis: Howdy, Little Lady. *Molly Davis: trashing Mr Potato Head and drops him on the floor pulls Woody's pull-string and lays him on the bed *Woody: Somebody poisons the water hole. gets Molly out of her cot *Andy Davis: Come on, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Woody. shuts the door behind him. The portal opens in the middle of the room and Lightning McQueen and his friends come out *Lightning McQueen: Whoa! *Dusty Crophopper: Whoever owns this room is quite a decorator. *Mater: Dad-gum! I like what he's done with the sky wallpaper. *Hugo: This is amazing. *Lightning McQueen: Woody Look! Up there! comes to life and sits up *Woody: Pull my string, the birthday party's today? Okay, everyone. Coast is clear. the door is open, RC looks around *Fillmore: Whoa, man. *Sarge: These things really do come to life no one's around. *Rita: No kidding. *Guido: (speaking Italian) the bed, Woody spots Lightning and his pals *Woody: the other toys Hold up! Is this the new toys over there? and his friends have been spotted by the toys in the room *Lightning McQueen: Who, us? *Woody: Yes. Howdy, my name is Woody. Did Andy get you? *Sally Carrera: No. We're actually talking cars from another world. *Woody: Talking cars? But what are the others? *Lightning McQueen: They are a monkey and fox. *Hugo: I'm not a monkey! I'm a jungle animal. *Woody: Okay, okay. *Lightning McQueen: Well, anyway, we came here on a mission. *Dusty Crophopper: Besides, we are here to put things right you know. *Woody: What kind of mission? *Lightning McQueen: We don't know yet. *Fillmore: But we'll find out soon man. *Woody: I see. Look, we know you came here. *Rita: Yep. *Dusty Crophopper: And we would like to see what goes on, like making sure things go wrong. *Woody: I know. (to Lightning) We're OK with you knowing about toys come to life but don't tell Andy or anyone about us coming alive. OK? *Sparky: You got it. *Lightning McQueen: We promise not to tell Andy or anyone else about you toys coming to life. *Woody: Good. Make yourselves at home. McQueen and his team have went to the room *Mr. Potato Head: Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up. I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool. *RC: screeching *Lightning McQueen: RC! *RC: beep and Lightning were so glad to see each other. Hamm the Piggy bank is putting his coins back into his slot. Mr Potato Head comes with his parts all mixed up *Mr. Potato Head: Hey, Hamm. Look, I'm Picasso! *Hamm: I don't get it. (walks off) *Mr. Potato Head: You uncultured swine! What're you lookin' at, ya hockey puck? walks off, leaving the hockey puck with arms and legs confused *Woody: Hey, Sarge, have you seen Slinky? *Sarge: Sir! No, sir! *Woody: OK. Hey, thank you. At ease. Lightning and his friends jump down from the bed and look around *Woody: Hey, uh, Slinky? a dog with a slink between his head and back appears, pushing a checker board with red and black disks *Slinky Dog: Right here, Woody. I'm red this time. *Woody: No. Slink..... *Slinky Dog: Oh, well, all right. You can be red if you want. *Woody: N-Not now, Slink. I got some bad news. *Slinky Dog: Bad news?! *Woody: Slinky's mouth shut Ssssh! toys stop and look at Woody, Slinky, Lightning and the others *Woody: Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy. *Slinky Dog: Got it. *Woody: Be happy. *Slinky Dog: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. *Woody: Staff meeting, everybody! Snake, Robot, Hugo, Rita, podium duty. hides under the bed *Robot: Hey! reaches under the bed and brings Snake out *Woody: You guys can join the staff meeting and help set things up if you like. *Luigi: Okie-dokie. Guido! *Guido: Pit stop! *Hugo: Come on, Rita, we've got to help. *Rita: Hugo, you know I'm not one for preparation. *Hugo: sternly Rita. *Rita: Fine! sketch board walks past Woody who stops in a Western battle way *Woody: Hey, Etch. Draw! draw with Etch sketching a picture of a gun *Woody: Oh! Got me again. *Mater: Dad-gum! That was amazing! *Lightning McQueen: Nice drawing, Etch. *Woody: Etch, you've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the West. *Dusty Crophopper: Awesome pistol gun drawing, Etch. *Slinky Dog: Got a staff meeting, you guys. Come on. Let's go. toys follow Slinky while Woody looks around *Rita: Hugo, are you sure this is fun? *Hugo: Of course. *Woody: Now, where is that... Oh. Hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here? a green toy dinosaur jumps up and roars at Woody *Rex: ROARRR!!! *Woody: How're you doin', Rex? *Rex: Were you scared? Tell me honesty. *Woody: I was close to being scared that time. *Sparky: You scared to pieces, Rex. *Rex: I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming across off as annoying. *Sarge (Cars): Your roar sounds good, Rex. *Rex: Thanks, Sarge. Woody got grabbed by a crook and pulled towards Bo Peep *Woody: (coughs) Ow! Oh, hi, Bo. Hi. *Bo Peep: I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock. *Woody: Oh, hey, it was, uh, nothin'. *Bo Peep: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? *Woody: (sheepish giggling) Oh, yeah! (mutters) *Bo Peep: Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away. walks off, leaving Woody baffled *Fillmore: Man, looks like someone's got themselves a girlfriend. *Lightning McQueen: I know. Sally Right, Sally? *Sally Carrera: Yes, Stickers. I know. *Dusty Crophopper: That's just like me and Ishani. *Ishani: Oh, Dusty. *Hugo: Yep, And me and Rita. *Rita: Of course, Hugo. *Mater: It was a great day for me. *Holley Shiftwell: Really, me too. *Slinky Dog: Come on, come on. Smaller toys up front. bull dog egg toy lets four other egg toys out *Slinky Dog: Hey, Woody, guys, come on. *Lightning McQueen: Coming, Slinky. *Dusty Crophopper: We're on our way. toys, Lightning and his friends are gathered as the staff meeting was on Staff meeting/Presents/Sending Sarge and his soldiers walks over to the podium and stands. Mike, a speaker with a microphone attached, clears his throat to get Woody's attention and held out his microphone *Woody: Oh, thanks, Mike. picks up the microphone *Woody: OK..... Whoa, whoa. Step back. *Hamm: For crying out loud. *Lightning McQueen: Man, what a racket. *Mater: Ow! That hurts! *Dusty Crophopper: Turn that down! *Hugo: Mike, tone it down. *Rita: Thank you. steps back until the feedback fades away *Woody: Thank you. (blows into the microphone) Hello? Check. That better? Great. Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great. OK. First item today: Uh... oh, yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy? toys are surprised *Rex: What? *Lightning and the others: What? *Hamm: Moving buddy? You can't be serious. *Rex: I didn't know we were supposed to have one already. *Mr. Potato Head: (holding one of his arms) Do we have to hold hands? toys laugh *Woody: You guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy. If you don't have one, get one! *Hugo: Whoa. *Rita: That's what's happening. *Lightning McQueen: I agree, guys. *Skipper Riley: Me too. *Dottie: Yep. *Woody: All right, next. Uh, oh, yes. Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting was, I think, a big success. And we wanna thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr. Spell. *Mr. Spell: You're welcome. *Luigi: Wow. *Mack: Smart. *Guido: Italian *Sparky: Sometimes I can never understand you. *Woody: OK. Uh, oh, yes. One, uh, minor note here. (reads quietly) Andy's birthday party has been moved to today. toys got shocked *Rex: What do you mean the party's today? His birthday's not until next week! *Hamm: What's goin' on down there? Is his mom losin' her marbles? *Woody: Well, obviously she wanted to have the party before the move. (to the other toys) I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried. *Mr. Potato Head: Of course, Woody ain't worried. He's been Andy's favourite since kindergarten. *Slinky Dog: Hey, hey. Come on, Potato Head. Potato Head looks at Mr Spell, pointing at Slinky's butt then pull out his mouth and tap his butt with it whilst Mr Spell laughs *Slinky Dog: If Woody says it's all right then, well, darn it, it's good enough for me. Woody has never steered us wrong before. *Lightning McQueen: That's right. There's no need to worry or anything. *Woody: Come on, guys. Every Christmas and birthday, we go through this. *Rex: But what if Andy gets another dinosaur, a mean one? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection. *Dusty Crophopper: Hey, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. *Woody: Hey, listen, no one's getting replaced. This is Andy we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we're played with. gestures Mike to move to him since the microphone's wire is stretched too far *Woody: What matters is that we're here for Andy when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right? *Rita: You're right, Woody. and his friends nodded in agreement *Hamm: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting but.... they're here! Birthday guests at three o'clock! screams *Woody: Stay calm, everyone! toys run to the window passing Woody and the Irelanders in a panic *Woody: Hey! even joins in the panic, taking the microphone out of Woody's hand *Woody: Uh, meeting adjourned. *Mater: Dad gum, weird. Huh? *Lightning McQueen: Let's check it out. McQueen and his friends gets to the window to see what's going on *Hamm: Ho, boy! Will you take a look at all those presents? *Mr. Potato Head: I can't see a thing. pick out his two eyes and lift them above the toys to see Andy's friends bringing in presents *Rita: Whoa! Those boxes are huge! *Hugo: Yeah. *Dusty Crophopper: Only because we're miniature. *Guido: (speaks in Italian) *Luigi: Guido says that it is true. *Cruz Ramirez: Look at those presents. *Holley Shiftwell: They're colorful. *Chug: Look at those cute bows. *Mack: And wrapping paper. *Hamm: Yes, sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure! *Rex: Any dinosaur shaped ones?! *Hamm: Oh, for crying out loud. They're all in boxes, you idiot. *Rex: They're getting bigger. *Slinky Dog: Wait, there's a nice little one over there. *Child: Hi! boy holding the present turns to the other kid, revealing his present to be really long and making the toys panic, Rex screaming in the process *Mr. Spell: Spell: trash can. *Lightning McQueen: Everyone, remain calm! *Rex: We're doomed! *Woody: All right! All right! If I send out the troops, will you all calm down? *Rex: Yes! Yes! We promised! *Woody: OK! Save your batteries. *Dusty Crophopper: He's right, you need to chill out, all of you do! *Ramone: You're giving us a headache! *Hamm: Very good, Woody. That's using the old noodle. *Flo: Couldn't have put it better myself, Hamm! jumps onto the bed and looks at Sarge *Woody: Sergeant, establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do. *Sarge: Yes, sir! jumps down from the table and onto one of the drawers Sarge: All right, men. You heard him. Code Red! Repeat, we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move! Move, move, move, move! Sarge and the soldiers on a mission/Looking at the presents/A surprise present Green Army Men jump from the bucket and went out the door, carrying some rope and a baby monitor with them. Sarge look over the landing with his binoculars to see Andy, his mom and his friends heading for the living room to begin opening presents *Mrs. Davis: OK, come on, kids. Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents. motions two parachuters to jump and open the parachutes to glide down to the floor and they did. They look around the hall to make sure no one is around and signals for the rope to be lower down and the rest of the Army Men slides down the rope to the floor. The toys move over to the lamp table where Woody is setting up the monitor *Hamm: All right, gangway, gangway. *Rita: Out of the way please. *Lightning McQueen: Pardon me. Excuse me. *Mater: Best friend coming through. *Sally Carrera: Can I just get through please? Thank you. *Woody: And this is how we find out what is in those presents. Army Men walk across the hall when they heard Andy's mom coming *Mrs. Davis: OK, who's hungry? and his men all froze *Mrs. Davis: Here come the chips. I've got Cool Ranch and barbecue! steps on one of the Green Army Men crushing him with her foot *Mrs. Davis: Ow! What in the world..... Oh! I thought I told him to pick these up. kicks them away with her foot and moves on. In Andy's room *Rex: Shouldn't they be there by now? What's taking them so long? *Mater: Dad gum, even I'm gettin' the heebi-jeebies. *Rita: Me too. *Woody: Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the best. Come on! They're not lying down on the job. Army Men are lying on the floor. Sarge stands up and motion his soldiers to move to the plant pot for safety. Sarge heard some moaning and turn to see one of his soldiers is crushed from being step on and was moving limply across the floor *Soldier: G-G-Go on without me! J-Just go! *Sarge: A good soldier never leaves a man behind. motions to his soldiers on the landing and they lower the baby monitor to the ground and they carry it to the flower pot. A ball rolls towards them so they move fast and climbs into the pot just as the ball rolled by, followed by the boys and Mrs. Davis *Mrs. Davis: OK, everybody, come on. soldiers set the baby monitor up while a medic tends to the wounded solider and gives a thumb's up to Sarge who peers under the leaves and look through his binoculars to see the presents *Mrs. Davis: Everybody settle down. Now, kids. Everybody..... You sit in a circle. No, Andy. Andy, you sit in the middle there. Good. And..... Which present are you gonna open first? *Boy: Mine! looks at the presents with his binoculars *Sarge: There they are. in Andy's room, the toys, Lightning and his friends hear Sarge's voice on the Baby Monitor *Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo. *Woody: This is it! This is it! Quiet, quiet! *Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird. All right, Andy's opening the first present now. *Mr. Potato Head: Mrs. Potato Head! Mrs. Potato Head! Mrs. Potato Head! and Hamm look at him, confused *Mr. Potato Head: Hey, I can dream, can't I? *Finn McMissile: Most of us can dream, Potato Head. *Fillmore: Yeah, man. *Sarge (Cars): First, Woody. Now, you. *Flo: You're in love, Mr. Potato Head. *Sarge: The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a.... It's..... It's a...... a lunch box. We've got a lunch box here. *Woody: A lunch box? *Mr. Potato Head: Lunch box? *Slinky Dog: For lunch. (laughs) *Rita: What's a lunch box? *Lightning McQueen: Something you put your lunch in. *Mater: Yeah. *Sarge: OK, second present. It appears to be..... OK, it's bed sheets. *Mr. Potato Head: Who invited that kid? *Cruz Ramirez: Andy's mom, duh. *Flo: *Holley Shiftwell: Don't worry, they're down stairs right now. *Mater: You could've come to life to anyone who uses you. Then they'll see that you're Holley and not any of those things. *Holley Shiftwell: I hope so. I'll keep it in mind. *Rita: Let's see what else Andy's friends got him. watches as Andy's Mom picks the present one by one until there's only one left *Mrs. Davis: Oh! Only one left. *Sarge: OK, we're on the last present now. *Woody: Last present! *Sarge: It's a big one. It's a.... It's a board game! Repeat, Battleship! *Woody: Whew! toys cheer *Hamm: Hallelujah! Yeah! All right! accidentally bumps Mr. Potato Head, knocking some of his parts out *Mr. Potato Head: Hey, watch it! *Hamm: Sorry, old spud head. *Sarge: Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up. We're goin' home. men start to turn off the baby monitor *Woody: So did I tell ya? Huh? Nothing to worry about. *Slinky Dog: I knew you were right all along, Woody. Never doubted ya for a second. *Sally Carrera: You toys just worried too much. *Sarge (Cars): Yes. You are. then Sarge saw Andy's mom pull out a surprise present from the closet *Mrs. Davis: Wait a minute. Oh! What do we have here? *Sarge: Wait! Turn that thing back on! baby monitor turns back and Sarge's voice is heard on it *Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird! Come in, Mother Bird! Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. *Lightning McQueen and his friends: What?! *Rita: *Mater: Let's find out. *Sarge: Andy's opening it. He's really excited about this one. *Andy Davis: Mom, what is it? *Sarge: It's a huge package. boy gets in the way of Sarge's view *Sarge: Oh, get outta the.... One of the kids is in the way. I can't see. Potato Head puts his hand to his head and to his sides while Woody looks, anxiously *Sarge: It's a...... *Kids: Wow! hold up his present over the plant. Upstairs, Rex was anxious to know what the present was *Rex: It's a what? What is it? shook the lamp table and the baby monitor fell to the floor and the batteries pop out *Rex: Oh, no! *Mr. Potato Head: Oh, ya big lizard! Now we'II never know what it is! *Hamm: Way a go, Rex! *Hugo: *Rita: *Woody: No, Turn him around! Turn him around! *Hamm: He's puttin' 'em in backwa..... Here, you're puttin' 'em in backwards! tries to move the batteries forward *Woody: Plus is positive, minus is negative! Oh, let me! *RC: beeps jumps down and shove Hamm aside to put the batteries back in. Downstairs, Andy and his friends rush down the hallway towards the stairs *Andy Davis: Let's go to my room, guys! *Sarge: Red alert! Red alert! Andy is coming upstairs! put the batteries back into the baby monitor and hears Sarge *Woody: (grunts) There! *Sarge: Juvenile intrusion! Repeat, resume your positions now! *Woody: Andy's comin', everybody! Quick back to your places! Hurry! *Lightning McQueen: You heard him! Go, go, go, go, go! his friends and the toys hurry into position *Hamm: Get to your places! Get to your places! *Rex: (screaming) *Mr. Potato Head: Where's my ear? Who's seen my ear? Did you see my ear? *Lightning McQueen: *Mater: *Dusty Crophopper: vehicles *Hugo: *Rita: [Hugo and Rita *Rex: Out of my way! Here I come! Here I come! [He bump into a bin and fell over. As the boys ran up the stairs, Lenny the binoculars walk to the shelves and Woody flops down on the bed just as Andy and his friends burst in *Andy Davis: Hey, look, its lasers light up. Take that, Zurg! Quick, make a space. This is where the spaceship lands. push Woody from his spot and put the spaceship on it. Woody falls off the bed *Andy Davis: And he does it like that. And he does a karate chop action! *Mrs. Davis: Come on down, guys! It's time for games! *Kids: We've got prizes! hurry out of the room and shut the door. Rocky Gibraltar who have been slammed by the door, falls over. The changing room door open and the toys and Lightning and his friends went out towards the bed Category:Transformersprimefan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series